


Movies and Hairplay

by poisonkiwifruit



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, F/M, Swearing, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonkiwifruit/pseuds/poisonkiwifruit
Summary: It's been a while since Night and Final broke up...





	

“This is all rather romantic…!” Snow declared, taking in the setting.

The room was lit only by candle light- and who doesn’t love a good candle light. There was soft, soothing like music playing in the background, calming her every moment she was there. Everything was perfect, the lighting the mood, there was even a mini dessert table in the corner- a dessert table!- packed full of colorful pastries, cakes, and candies, to be eaten now or later. Or maybe even during what they were about to do…He grabbed her arm, urging her to sit down on the bed, and looked into her eyes deeply.

Snow tensed. This is it!

“I love you.”  
Snow practically bounced up from her spot and looked at Final, who immediately rolled his jade eyes. “What?” She exclaimed.

“This is so fucking cheesy. I honestly can’t believe you are getting so excited over this.”

“What?! Final, this is fucking golden! That guy just mustered up all his courage so that he could tell that girl that he loves her!”

Final shook his head, “This movie is sappy, predictable bullshit. I swear to you there are like 500 other movies that are exactly like this one.”

Snow dismissed Final’s comments with a wave of her hand. “You’re no fun. You need to appreciate how ‘sappy’, as you put it, this movie is. That's what makes it so good. Directors will look at it and based their next movie off of it because it’s so. Fucking. Good.”

“...Whatever,” Just then, Final received a call on his cellphone. “What?...I’m at a friend’s...What? No you didn’t tell me that...Okay, okay...okay, fine, bye!” He hung up and sighed.

“What is it?” Snow queried.

“As much fun it is watching this shitty movie with you, I have to go home. My parents decided to go on a dinner date or whatever and I have to watch Rem."

"Oh, alright."

"...You know, you can probably come over with me.” suggested Final.

“Huh?”

He shrugged and continued, “We could probably finish this dumb movie at my place. And I’m sure Rem would enjoy having you over.”

“Really, Final?”

“Sure. Why not?” Snow bounced in excitement. “Calm down. Jeez, why the hell are you so giddy?”

She continued bouncing but less so. “I dunno,” she began to unravel her braid and re-braid it again, “it’s fun hanging out with you I guess.”

Final was shocked by her comment but didn’t reply.

 

The two made some idle chat while they walked back to Final’s house. A cool breeze brushed past Final’s bare neck. He shivered. “God, why the hell didn’t I wear a jacket or something? It’s like 30 degrees out here.”

“Yeah why didn’t you, dummy. It’s almost winter. Supposed to snow tomorrow.”

Final rubbed his arms, trying to create some warmth. “Thanks for the warning. I’ll be sure to remember that so I don’t freeze to death.”

Snow giggled.”So why didn’t you wear your scarf. Aren’t you usually always wearing that thing?”

“Uh...you know I gave it back to Night right?”

“Oop- uh, yeah, I remember. Sorry that was a stupid question,” Snow blushed slightly and tugged at her braid. “Sorry…” she said again.

“It’s fine. Why are you guys always so antsy mentioning him around me? It’s not that big a deal. I sit next him in my math class you know? We talk sometimes, although it’s awkward. It’s not like not mentioning Night is going to make what happened, unhappen.” Final sighed heavily, his breath flowing out and quickly fading away. “Besides, I’m totally over him…” He caught Snow giving him a “yeah right” look. “What? I am! For real.”

“Whatever you say, Final.”

“You don’t believe me? I am! It’s been an entire year!” Final fumed.

Snow cackled, “Okay, alright. I choose to believe you...for now.”

Final grunted in annoyance and kept quiet until they arrived at his house.

 

“It’s about damn time you got here! Honey, Final is here! Let’s go!” A woman, Final’s mother, yelled as soon as they walked in. She had faded burgundy hair pulled up into a bun and dark green eyes. She was wearing a long, modest brown dress, complemented by silver jewelry. A few moments later and a man with brown hair and eyes, wearing a black suit walked in. He paused and eyed Snow.

“Who’s this little girl with you?”

Final glanced quickly toward the petite girl, as if just remembering she was with him. “Oh, um, this is Snow.”

His mother sneered “Is she your girlfriend?”

“Don’t you have a dinner to get to?” Final countered.

His mother glowered at the both of them and walked out of the door in the most pretentious way possible, with her husband following along. Final’s mother stopped a moment “Try to keep the gay to a minimum,” she told him, “we can’t have our precious daughter turning out like you.” and with that his parents left.

 

“Arg! She pisses me off so much!” Final shouted as he angrily kicked off his shoes. “Remedy! Where are you?”

“Uh, is that a normal conversation here?” Snow asked, taking off her jacket and draping it over her arm.

Without warning, Final took it from her and hung it in a closet not too far from the front door. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“So I’m guessing that’s why I, and I’m guessing Night, haven't ever been over your house.”

“Eeeyup.”

 

What looked like a red flash, zoomed by, attacking Final’s leg. “Lanif!” On closer inspection, Snow realized this red flash was actually Final’s baby sister, Remedy. Her endless red curls caught her eye, but more so how the girl had only braided one side of her hair, the other side was a curly, red mess.

Final picked her up and nuzzled her face “Hey Rem, I missed you.”

“It’s your fault, Lanif. You’re the one who keeps hanging out with your friends or whatever.” Remedy pouted until she noticed Snow, who gave her a small wave. “Lanif who’s that girl?”

“That’s my friend Snow. Is it alright if she hangs out with us?”

Remedy pouted again, “Why does she have to hang out with us, am I no fun anymore?”

“It’s not like that Rem,” Final gave Snow an apologetic look, but she was rather enjoying the entire situation.

“Final,” Remedy started. Final looked at his sister with concern.

“Final?” he questioned

“Is that girl your girlfriend or something?” Then Remedy looked as if she was enlightened, “Is she the who who you told me you might li-” Final quickly covered Remedy’s mouth.

“No! Shut up!” His once pale face now matched the color of his hair. “I’m never telling you anything anymore!” He set his sister down and she went right over to Snow, staring at her white hair and grey eyes.

“Your name is uh...Snow?” Remedy asked.

“Y-yeah,” she answered, feeling awkward about this child staring her down.

“Is it because of your hair?”

“I don’t actually know. Maybe?”

The questions didn’t stop. “How did you get your hair like that? Were you born that way?”

“Yes.”

Remedy’s eyes lit up. ‘Really?!” Snow nodded. “That’s so cool! I wish my hair was white!”

Final chimed in, “I thought you liked your red hair Rem.”

“Yeah, but how many people do you know with white hair?” Final could actually list a few people but left it alone. “So, hey did you know my br-”

“Remedy, do you want to watch a movie?” Final cut in.

“...But Mommy and Daddy will get angry because I’ll be up too late.”

Final shrugged. “No they won’t. You’ll probably be asleep by the time they get back anyway.”

“No, I won’t! I can prove it!” Remedy ran into the living room and after a moment of silence shouted, “Let’s go, Lanif! I’m not getting any younger!” Both Final and Snow laughed.

“Your sister is great,” commented Snow.

“Yeah. So what’s the name of this dumb movie again?”

 

 

“She’s knocked out.” Snow said, after taking in the sight of Remedy, sleeping soundly and drooling on Final’s chest. “She’s also drooling all over you.”

“You think I can’t feel it?” He carefully sat up from his spot on the sofa, trying his best not to wake up the sleeping child. He cradled Remedy in his arms and walked out of the room. When he came back Remedy was gone and Final had changed his shirt. “I can’t blame her. This movie is shit.” he tossed himself back on the couch.

“It’s not even half over yet. We haven’t even gotten to the part we left off on.” Snow argued.

“Hey, don’t yell at me. My sister’s the one who fell asleep. Kids know when something is not good.”

“I think she fell asleep because she was too comfortable, you know laying on you and you playing with her hair like that.”

Final pinked a bit. “I wasn’t playing with it! You saw it, it was a mess. I-I was finger combing it.”

“Whatever, Lanif.” Snow paused. “The hell does that even mean?”

“It’s my name backwards. She started saying it one day and never stopped. I think it’s adorable.”

Snow silently agreed. It had to be about 30 minutes of silence later when she quietly spoke, “...Can you do that to me?”

Final’s eyes darted to Snow and he wondered what she was talking about. He thought about what their last conversation was. “You want me to say your name backwards?”

Snow, who wasn’t paying Final any mind, looked at him and cocked her head. “Huh?

“You asked me to do ‘that’ to you? Were you just not talking to me?” he asked, surprised when Snow blushed and asked:

“You heard that?”

“Ye.”

“Oh my god…! I didn’t mean to say that outloud!” She covered her face with her hands.

Final raised a brow but accepted it. “Okay then.”

After a few more moments Snow said, “I wanted you to play with my hair.”

“...Okay.”

Snow was confused “What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’? Do you want me to or not?”

“Y-y-yes.” Snow face was burning up as she got up from the loveseat she was laying on and went over to lay on Final instead. She was scared he would tease her about how warm she was, but that didn’t happen. Instead, Final effortlessly took out her braid and ran his fingers through her silky, white locks. Snow began to relax and continued watching the movie. It wasn’t until a few seconds later that she didn’t even realize what was going on in the movie. “Crap…” she blurted.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know what’s happening.”

Final laughed at her. “Oh my god! Were you thinking about me playing with your hair that much?”

“I-I guess so.” Snow felt miserable.

“Wow, that’s hilarious. Well, the stupid chick and the guy had some really shitty sex. Then he cheated on her because he’s a dick so the chick wrongly got angry at the other girl, instead of the asshat who cheated on her, and now she’s trying to ruin the other chicks life so she can live happily ever after with her shitty man.”

“...You’re right, this movie is fucking stupid.” Snow conceded.

“I’m so glad you finally understand.” Final continued running his fingers through her hair, working out any kinks he ran into, none too big. “You’re hair is so soft.” he intoned absentmindedly. Snow hummed, letting him know that the compliment did not fall on deaf ears. “You really are enjoying this aren’t you?”

She nodded, “Night used to do this to me all the time.” Snow admitted but realized what she had done. Final immediately stopped and Snow regretted everything.

“I have a question.” Final stated.

“What is it?” Snow responded a bit scared for his tone.

“Do you still love him?”

“...I don’t know…” she answered after a long while. “Why do you ask?”

“I like you.”

 

Silence followed after Final’s declaration of ‘like’. It felt like hours to Final before Snow eventually sat up and looked at him seriously. “What do you mean? Like, romantically?”

“Yes.”

“Final, I...you know this is complicated for me right? I mean Night and Storm and now you…”

“Are you confessing to me?”

“I don’t know.”

“But you aren’t denying that you have feelings for me?”

Snow shook her head. “This is so stupid! I can’t like three people!”

“Well whatever. I’m not asking you out or anything. I just thought you should know. So like...I don’t know, take your time.”

“...Can you still play with my hair, please?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Snow layed back down, letting Final run his fingers through her hair once again. After a while, she felt herself falling asleep. but not before she could say one last thing. “Final?”

“Hm?” he sounded as if he were getting tired as well.

“I like you more than I like Night.”

 

 


End file.
